A Braxton And A Buckton
by xNa0m1x
Summary: Ruby & Casey Know About Charlie and Brax. But Charlie And Ruy Don't Know Who The Other Girl Is... Written for Melbelle94 Brax/Charlie Ruby/Casey *The Last Line On Chapter4 Has Nothing To Do WIth ME*
1. A River Girl

**A/N: Written For MelBelle94 Hope Y'all Enjoy :) **

Ruby's POV:

We walk into the diner and Casey and Brax walk over to us. "Ruby." Brax says, sitting beside Charlie. Casey orders some coffee and sits beside me. He plays with my hand and i smile. Some of the riverboys walk in and Coleen gets frazzled all of a sudden. "Sargent Buckton" she whispers to Charlie, who nods and looks at them all, as if to say; LEAVE NOW. they just smile and look on. Heath walks in with a girl, about our age and my height. Casey nods at her but she walks out almost straight away. I turn to him. "Who was that?" he shrugs. "Just one of the rivergirls." he says back, looking at Brax. I nod. _really? 'rivergirls'? It's river boys. Everyone knows that it is ONLY the riverboys. Unless she is Casey's friend- that's a girl. his ex-girlfriend? _**_Impossible._**_ He would never go out with someone like her. _

Coleen brings over our coffees. "Here you go." she says and sets the coffee's down. She looks at Charlie and Brax turns around. "Alright guys. time to go." They stare at Brax and Heath nods at him. "You heard the boss, see you later Brax. Sargent Buckton, kids." He says and walks out, bringing the boys with him. Casey and I stand up. "We are going to go for a walk, we'll meet up with you later." They nod and we walk off. We see the girl again and she leaves. "Who is she?" He shrugs again. "Just someone i know." I nod and we walk down the beach.

Brax's POV:

"So, who's the girl?" Charlie asks me. "She is just someone that Casey knows." She nods. "So what do you want to do, before we meet up with them?" I shrug. "I'm sure we could think of a few things." I say and wink at her. We walk to Charlie's and we go towards her bedroom. i kiss her and she smiles...

... We lie there and she kisses me. We hear someone at the door and freeze. "Charlie, are you here?" Ruby. she looks at me. "If we don't speak, maybe she won't look in here." She whispers and bites my ear. "Charlie?" She walks in and stares at us. "Oh God." we laugh at her. "What is it Rubes?" Casey says and in. "Oh. Jeez. L-Let's Go." They walk out and we get dressed. We watch some T.V. and she smiles at me again. She gets a call and looks at me. "Some of your Riverboys are messing about down on the beach. i have to check it out." I nod. "I'll see you later then." I say and kiss her. "I'll see you in the diner."

[At The Diner: 2pm]

I walk into the diner and sit beside Ruby and Casey. "Good to see you with clothes on Brax." Ruby says to me. "Well at least we were in a room, not John's car." I say back and Charlie walks in. "Hey." She says and Heath walks in.

Ruby's POV:

"Hey Heath." Casey says and he sits with us. "Look, Charlie, about earlier-" She stops Heath. "Just don't do it again." The girl walks in and walks past us. "Aren't you going to say hello?" Casey says and turns around to her. "**Niece**." We all stare at her and she sits beside us. Brax starts to go red. "What's wrong? **Dad**." heath stares at her. "Erica." She nods and pulls up a seat beside us. Charlie stares at me and Brax stands up. "I need some air." He says, holding his chest. Charlie follows him and we all just sit there, in an awkward silence. "Who's this then? Uncle Case?" He looks at me. "Erica, Ruby. Ruby, Erica." I nod and she gives me an evil look. "Uncle Heath, can we go shooting tonight?" He stares at her. "I told you before and i'll tell you again; not until you get your license."

She stares at Casey; who is holding my hand. She looks away and Heath orders her something to eat.

Charlie's POV:

He looks at me and then out into the distance. "Is she Heath's daughter?" He shakes his head. "Brax?" He shakes his head again. "Darryl." He takes my hand. "She's my daughter." I nod. "Ok." I say and try take this in_. Everything i've said to him. Everytime I've said about Ruby. The Advice he has given me; he has a daughter. _"Her Mom?" He shakes his head. "She left us when Erica was ten." I nod. "She's just used to having the guys around." I nod and hug him. "I just can't believe you would keep this from me." He smiles. "She isn't the girl that wants to have a hundred friends." I nod. We walk back in and sit beside them. "So, where do you go to school?" I ask her. "I'm finished." I nod. "Wh-" She sets down her fork. "Don't try and make small talk. We won't know each other long enough to care." She says back. "Erica!" Casey and Heath both say at the same time. "Sorry." She says in an indifferent tone. "I'm not going to pretend to like you. I don't" Ruby looks at her and continues eating. "Well I hope I can change your veiw of me." I say and continue eating.

"Well I think we should have dinner sometime. Get to know each other?" Brax nods. "Sure." He says and stands up. "Come on Erica. I'm sure there is something you can do. Heath." The three of them stand up. "We'll see you at 8." We nod and Casey stands up to. "I'll see you later Rubes." he says and rubs her shoulder. "Bye." Brax pays for the dinner and we sit there and Colleen walks over and lifts the plates. "Thank you Colleen." She smiles and walks away. We walk home and sit at the table. "So Brax has a kid." Ruby nods. "Casey is an Uncle." We both nod and she looks at me. "He must have been my age Rubes." I nod. "You just have to be there for him." She smiles. "She left him. She just left him with a ten year old girl. No wonder the Riverboys are always in trouble. They have troubled backgrounds." She smiles and I nod.

[7.30PM]

Casey's POV:

I sit on the sofa beside her and she starts texting. "Your girlfriend is popular isn't she?" I shrug. "She has friends." She laughs at me and keeps texting. "Charlie is her mother." she nods. "Your involved with a Cop's daughter. that is very smart." I nod. "Your dad's going out with Charlie." She smiles. "It wont last. A Braxton And A Cop? A Braxton and A Buckton? Impossible." I stare at her; _She Means Ruby And Me As Well. _The door bell rings but neither of us move. "Are you texting HIM again?" She stares at me. "He's bad news Erica." She smiles. "Who is more bad than a Braxton?" I stare at her. "If you think you're tough. wait until you are getting punched in the gut with a knife pointed at you. Then you'll know that Braxton's are nothing compared to them." She stares at me. "You always have to be negative, you can never be happy for someone! Your happy, so the rest of us should be on edge?" I shake my head and stand up. "If you want to be with him. Then fine. If they comes after us again; I wont play nice." "Casey!" She says and Heath walks in. "Behave, would you? Grow up." Heath says and Brax answers the door. "Hey." he says and Charlie smiles. Ruby walks in and i put my arm around her. "And you Casey, be nice to your neice. You can be a handful at times to." Charlie walks in with Brax and Heath walks into another room. Charlie walks with Brax into the kitchen and we sit on the couch. Erica sits on another chair and sits staring at us. "What is your problem?" I say to her and she rolls her eyes. "Let's go to my room, Rubes." She nods and takes my hand, we go to my room and she turns round to me. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I smile at her. "There was never really a time to bring it up. I could never see a time where i could turn around and say; By The Way, Brax Has A Daughter Called Erica. Her Mum Left When She Was 10." She nods and hugs me. I kiss her and she smiles.

"I understand." I nod and she kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her hands on my back. We start making out and she giggles. She walks backwards and leans against the wall. I kiss her and someone walks in. Erica grabs her jacket. "Where are you going?" She nods. "None of your business." I nod. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She nods. "Yeah, have a nice meal." Ruby lets go of me and looks at her. "Your staying for dinner." Erica laughs at her. "Yes Cop. Whatever you say Cop. Please Don't put me in jail Cop." She says and goes to walk out. Heath walks in. "I thought i told you to behave? Your not going anywhere. So take that jacket off and make yourself useful." She looks at Heath and then nods. "Fine. But I am NOT going to play happy families." Heath nods. "I don't expect you to." he says and they walk out. "She is going to take some getting used to." I say. "Just another Braxton." She says and kisses me.

Charlie's POV:

"So, what's your daughter like?" He nods. "She likes the same things as everyone else. She just doesn't want to let anyone in, she doesn't want anyone else to hurt her." I nod and hug him. He kisses me and we start setting out dinner. "Dinner!" Brax shouts and they come in. We eat our dinner and Brax smiles at me. I look at Erica and she keeps staring at Ruby. "So, Erica. What do you spend your days doing?" She looks up at me. "Surfing." I nod and we finish eating. I help Brax clean the plates and Erica gets a text. "I'm going out for a while." Casey looks at her. "Are you going to see him again?" She nods. "If you have nothing to say Uncle Casey, then say nothing at all." I notice Ruby wince at the 'Uncle Casey' Remark. I kiss Brax and we walk into the living area. I look at Ruby who is watching T.V. happily snuggled up in Casey's arms. Casey says goodbye to Ruby and kisses her, before we walk out.

"I honestly don't know why your trying to be nice to her. She isn't going to like us." I turn to Ruby. "She is Brax's daughter; Casey's niece. She is going to have to like us." I hug her. "Night." I say and walk to my room.


	2. She'll ALWAYS Be A Braxton

**A/N: Shorter Chapter But Still Good ****J**** Reveiws Make Me Happy! Luffles Ya! Nami x**

Casey's POV:

I walk into Ruby and we go for a walk on the beach. "How are you?" She nods. "I'm good, but i cant get something you said last night out of my head." I nod; "Wait until you are being punched in the gut with a gun pointed at you." She nods. "The Florer's are the. 'old' Riverboys. It used to be the Florer's and the Braxton's, until Jack Florer got involved with Sophie; Erica's mum. She left with him and the Florer's and Braxton's split up. Erica does'nt know it but the guy she is going out with; Mark, is Jack's youngest brother. Tbey are worse than all of us Braxton's put together. Luke- Jack's older brother beat me up once, as a warning for the Braxton's to stay away from the Florer's. When they find out she's a Braxton, and she finds out the truth, there'll be hell to play on both parts. She doesn't know that Jack is the reason her mum left." She hugs me.

We walk down along the beach and Erica walks up to us with her board. "You out with Heath?" i say to her. She shakes her had and i look out at the water; "Mark!" she nods and smiles. "How many times do I have to tell you that he is bad news?" She moves closer towards us. "This coming from a Braxton thats dating a cops daughter!" Ruby stares at her. "What have i dont to annoy you? I have a name you know!" she walks towards Ruby. "You got involved with my Uncle! That's what you did to annoy me!" She shouts and Ruby looks away. "This is enough. Brax is with Charlie, I'm with Ruby." i say and put my arm around her waist. "And im with Mark!" i nod. "Then lets tell Brax and Heath." she shakes her head. "No; please uncle Casey! Don't tell them! You know Uncle Heath, you know what he will do!" We walk away and Ruby turns to me; "Angelo's?" she nods and we walk there.

Ruby's POV:

We walk into Angelo's and see Heath & Brax eating, we walk up to them. Brax and Heath nod at us. "Erica is seeing Mark Florer." Casey says and They start shouting. "What? Is she stupid!" Brax shouts. "I'm going to break his neck!" Heath shouts and they keep shouting and it's starting to freak me out. Casey notices and he half smiles at me in reassurance. I thought he Braxton's nature was just over exaggerated by everyone; Casey is sweet and the older Braxton's don't try to get in trouble anymore amd keep the Riverboys in line more to. - But this just proves me wrong. Thank God Charlie and I are on the right side of the Riverboys- Their side. Is Casey going to turn out lime them? He couldn't - He's too nice, but then again I don't know their story; their history. I just know that i'm falling for Casey, but know they've scared me. "I'm going to find them." Heath says and storms off Casey nods at me too leave so we do.

Brax's POV:

Casey walks out with Ruby and I sit there._ Why can I not control my own daughter? What is wrong with me? I bet if she knew that Mark's older brother took her mum she wouldn't be getting close to him! I need to be tougher on her, like Heath, i'm too much of a pushover. I'm the one in charge of the Riverboys. I need to be in charge of her to. _

Heath's POV:

I walk into the house and catch them making out- Mark ia the image of Jack. "What the hell do you think your doing?" she goes white. "Uncle Heath, I-" I stop her. "Save it, and you; get out of my house!" he stands up. "Or what?" i nod. "The Riverboys will run the Florer's out of here." He nods. "Try it, you know He'll come back." I nod, "You know Brax , and our killer instincts." Mark smiles. "Yeah when it comes to shooting Pigs!" i laugh. "Like you." he pushes me. "Erica go to your room, now." she gets up and leaves. "She doesn't know that your brother is the reason her mum left her." he walks towards me. "She doesn't know that her mum is a Florer." he smiles. I shake my head. "She will ALWAYS be a Braxton, Erica is a Braxton. Now get out of here and stay away from her and us, for all our sakes." he walks out and she comes towards me. "Your grounded. No seeing him again, no going out with us when we go Pig Shooting- no applying for your shooting license." She stares at me. "Uncle Heath-"I shake my head- "No."

**A/N: MelBelle94 Hope Your Liking It!**


	3. Party At A Rich Dude's House

**A/N: It Has Been Too Long Guys! Well I've Re-read What I Have Previously Wrote, Re-read Guideline From MelBelle94. Well, Here I Go…**

Charlie's POV:

I go and meet Brax for lunch at Angelo's. "Hey." I smile and we sit down, he orders and I hold his hand. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" I ask him and he looks down. "My Mum and Dad left us when I was 18. They thought I was old enough so they took off. They left me with a troubled teenager and a small kid who didn't understand why his parents left him. I had to work three jobs and had to make sure they stayed out of trouble, and help Casey with his school work. I was trying to pay bills and put food on the table. I ended up dealing drugs Charlie. I had no option." I nod and give him a sympathetic look, he rubs my hand. "I don't now. After a while I met Sophie. We flirted and ended up dating. Casey never liked her. We had Erica and she moved in with us. I had always known the Florer's, they helped us when our parents left. Luke was the oldest, then Jack, then Mark, who is Casey's age. We all hung around together, ended up being called the Riverboys, and one day I got a note. Sophie had left with Jack. Erica cried for days. We all tried calming her down but it wouldn't work. Casey really grew up that week. He realised that he had to step up and help raise her, like Heath and I had raised him. I tried being a tough Dad, but she had been through so much already. I let her away with pretty much everything, so now I can't say no. I was always the leader of our family. I became the leader of the Riverboys, when you're the leader it gives everyone someone to look up to. It gives you some respect." I smile and our food comes. I see Casey leaving on a pizza run.

Casey's POV:

I get on the Mo-ped and drive out to the address. It's a large white house with a flat brown roof. I get off and walk up with the two pizza's. A man in a denim jacket answers. "$18" I say and he starts sifting through his Wallet. "Nice place you have." He nods. "Yeah, It's a pity we have to go back to Bedingo in the morning." I nod. "Here you go." I put the money in my pocket. "Thanks." I say and get back on the Mo-ped. I get back and see Ruby. "Hey." I smile. "Hi." She smiles and kisses me. "I have a surprise for you." She looks at me. "What?" I smile and look at the clock. "Give me 10minutes, my shift ends at "2:30pm." She nods. "Ok, then can you get me a coke. I'll wait out here." She says walking out. "Yeah." I shout after her and get a glass. I bring it out to her and finish my shift. When I'm walking back out to her, I see Erica. "Behave." I say to her and she grabs my arm and pulls me into a corner. "Casey, you might be my Uncle but we are the same age." I nod and look her in the eye. "I helped raise you." She nods. "I'm smarter than you." She says with an evil grin. I nod. "Yep, you are." I say and walk out to Ruby, she puts her arm around me. "Are you ok?" I nod. "It's just Erica." She stops.

"What did she say?" I look down. "She said she was smarter than me." She looks at me. "Casey." She hugs me. "Does she think I want to be Dyslexic?" She lets go of me. "You know that we all love you. No matter what." I look at her. "You all do?" Her eyes go wide and she looks down. I brush a strand out of her eye, I smile. "I love you Ruby." I say to her and she looks up, smiling. "I love you too Casey." I smile and kiss her. We keep walking and get to the house. "Wow." I smile. "Yeah, they leave in the morning." She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. "Party?" I nod. "Party." I say and kiss her.

[The Next Day. At Brax's House, Before The Party]

Heath walks in and he nods at me. "I heard you were having a party." I look at him. "Might be." He smiles. "Address?" I write a fake address down on a piece of paper and give it to him. "Don't let the cops know." I nod at him. "See you later." I smile and walk outside, I walk up and see Dex and April. "Hey Guys." They smile. "Hi." We start walking down the road and I see Ruby. "Hey." She smiles and kisses me. She is wearing a purple dress and gold earrings with a gold bag. "You look gorgeous." She smiles "Thanks." She takes my hand and we all start walking out to the house, people join us, people from school. We all walk to the house with beer, some people are carrying bags full of beer and snacks, others have CDs. We walk up to the house and obviously the door is locked. I look at Ruby. I walk around the back and see a ladder. I pull it towards the wall and Ruby follows me. "What are you doing?" She shouts at me. "I'm getting us in." She holds the bottom of the ladder and I climb up on top.

Ruby's POV:

He opens a fire escape and jumps through. "Casey?" He pops his head up. "Hi." I laugh at him. "I'll open the door." I nod and walk back around the front. He opens the door to me. "Who wants to party?" He says in a really cheesy voice. I laugh at him and everyone comes in, quickly filling the house. "No-one on the roof!" I shout, music starts playing and we walk upstairs. We see Xavier and a girl, she is giving him her number. I look at Casey and we walk on up. To the roof. "Did you not hear what I just said?" I say to him. "Something about us on the roof?" I smile at him and he kisses me. I see a big car filled with guys coming towards the house, I put my hand up so that I can see. "Looks like Heath found the party." I say to him. We walk back down, hand in hand and see Xavier kissing a different girl. I give Casey a look and he gets us two beers. "Here." I smile and take it from him, music is blaring loudly. Heath walks up to us. "You gave me the wrong address." He says to Casey. "Sorry, I must have got it confused." Heath nods. "Well we are here now, I guess we can forgive and forget." The guys all pile in and the place is packed. I dance with Casey and see April and Dex walking upstairs. "Do you think…" I say to Casey. "Yeah." He says, scrunching his eyebrows in understanding. I hug him. "We haven't…. In a while." I say to him and he nods, smiling. "I was about to say the same thing." He kisses me. "But not here." I nod at him and we continue dancing.

I look up and see Erica and Mark kissing in a corner. Casey looks at me. "What is it Rubes?" I shake my head. "No-nothing." I manage to get out. He looks around and sees them. "Whatever happens next, I'm sorry for." He whispers in my ear and lets go of me. I watch him walk up to Heath. Heath turns round and they both basically run up to Mark and Erica. She walks over to me and the three of them walk outside. "I seen you looking at us." I nod. "You know you shouldn't be with him." She smiles. "You saying that, just makes me want him more." She says to me in an evil tone and walks out, I walk out to, to see Luke coming at Casey, one of the Riverboys takes him before he gets to Casey, thank god. He looks at me. "Ruby get inside." He shouts to me. "You to Erica." Heath says to her. "So this is little Erica Braxton." One of the Florer's says to her. "Yeah, it is." She says. "And I ain't little." Luke walks up to me and Erica. "And who are you?" He says to me. "None of your business." I say with a smile. "I think you'll find anyone to do with a Riverboys is my business." I nod and walk up closer. "And I think you'll find your not one of the Riverboys anymore." Casey looks at me and Luke laughs. "Fair enough. But still, you'd do best to stay away from the Braxton's." I nod. "She'd do better to stay away from all of us." Erica says, He looks at her. "She's the cops daughter. Sergeant Buckton." He laughs. "Your kidding right?" I shake my head and hear footsteps. "Ruby!" "Casey!" We turn around and see Xavier, Indie, Romeo, April and Dex standing. "Go back inside." I say to them. "We got this." Casey says, throwing Mark Florer on the ground.

"A Braxton and A Buckton? It'll Never work out." I smile. "It's better than a Florer." I say. "Be careful Rubes." Casey shouts to me. "Yeah, Rubes, watch your mouth." Luke says. "Just stay away from me, and my friends." I say to him and turn to walk away, but feel someone grab my shoulder. "I think we should go for a little ride." Luke says to me and I shake my head. "That's not a good Idea." I say to him. Casey looks at me and I see his lip bleeding. "Leave her alone Luke." Heath shouts, attacking someone who isn't a Florer, but not one of the Riverboys either. Xavier, Romeo and Dex start running. "Don't get involved." I shout. "This is not your fight." I say and Luke pushes me towards the car. We hear police sirens. Both a blessing and a curse. We all start running in different directions. "Get out of here and we will catch up with you later." I say to Indie, April and the guys. I keep running and feel someone grab my hand. Casey. "Are you ok?" He nods. "Just bruised." I half smile at him. "Be careful with Luke." I nod. "I just didn't want him to think I was scared." He nods. "Were you?" I smile. "There was going to be tears." He half smiles and we get into the house. "Everybody out, the cops are here!" Casey shouts and someone cuts the music, everyone grabs there things and runs out. "My bag" I say to Casey and we run around the house looking for it. I hear Charlie and we stay quiet. "I know their is someone here." I look at Casey and he grabs my bag. We quietly walk up to the fire escape. "Casey and Ruby?" We turn around and see Charlie. "What are you two doing here?" We stare at her and she nods. "It was you two that through the party." We nod, dumb. Dumb. Dumb.

[Half And Hour Later]

We are all sitting around the kitchen table at Brax's. They keep shouting at us and we continuously saying sorry, it won't happen again. Yada. Yada. Yada. "No phones. No internet. For a week." We nod and hand over our cell phones. "What about Erica?" Casey says and turns around to look at her, sitting on the sofa watching TV. "What about her?" Brax says. "She was there to." Casey says. "No I wasn't!" I nod, I take my phone back off the table and go through my pictures. "Here." I say, giving Brax the phone- a picture of her hanging out with Mark, but not kissing. I wouldn't show him that. "No Phone. No Internet. No Mark." Brax says and she hands over her phone.

"Daddy. I want you to give Mark another chance. He's really sweet, and he really likes me." She gives him puppy dog eyes and I look at Charlie. Brax looks at all of us and at Charlie. He shakes his head. "No." We all stare at Brax. "No more dating him Erica." He says, gets up and walks out. Charlie goes after him, taking our phones. Casey holds my hand and we go to his room. "I hate you!" She says to me and Casey. "All I did was show your dad who you are. You can't get everything." I say and Casey hugs me. "He actually said no to her." I nod and we go to his room. He sits on his bed and smiles at me. He kisses me and winces, touching his lip. "Sore?" He nods. "It'll be healed up by tomorrow." I smile.

s amazing andlented if you don'. We are actually going to celebrate my birthday together by going to his favourite


	4. Is This An Interrogation?

**A/N: Hey Guys :) Glad You Liked The Last Chapter. I'm Glad I'm Writing Again After Alota Writer's Block And Some Other Things That's Been A Happening :D Anyways Here. We. Go! :D Nami x**

Casey's POV:

I wake up and see Erica sitting on the sofa. "Uncle Casey." I shake my head. "No. Erica. Don't even try." I see Brax. "Can I talk to you outside?" He nods and we walk out. "You have done way, worse things than me as a kid. I was just trying to have some fun." He nods. "Charlie has to tell the man that you broke into his house. He could press charges Casey." I nod. "It was the Florer's fault that we were caught. Erica was with Mark and when I seen them, I went to Heath, We took him out front and then Luke and some other guys should up." He nods. "You shouldn't have reacted." I smile. "The same way you wouldn't react if you seen Jack?" He nods at me. "Fair enough. But next time, stay out of it." I smile. "If Erica would finally listen, there wont be a next time." He nods and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Your smart Casey. You have a good head on your shoulders." I nod. "If only Erica thought that way." He stares at me. "What do you mean?" I half laugh. "She said she was smarter than me the other day. Taking a dig at me." He nods. "Don't listen to her." I nod. "It's not the first time she's done it. When we get in an argument, she pulls me down. I'm sick of it Brax, I'm trying to pass my HSE's and I don't need her making me feel stupid." I look at my watch. "I have to go, I'm meeting Ruby before school." He nods at me. "I'll see you later." He says and I walk to the Diner. "Hey Irene, can I get a coffee please." She smiles. "Sure thing Dahlin'" I smile and sit down.

Irene's POV:

Casey sits down and I get him a coffee. He seems nicer since he's been going out with Ruby, sure he is still a little rough around the edges but, he said please. I mean- this is a Braxton we are talking about. I set it in front of him and he takes out a textbook. "You don't mind if I sit here until Ruby comes?" I shake my head. "Course not." I say with a smile and he pays me the $1.50 I go back behind the counter and serve another customer.

Ruby's POV:

I put my things in my bag and Charlie is making herself breakfast. "I think you over reacted Charlie." She nods. "Someone called it in, I had to do something." I nod. "Well for this, Casey and I could go to court!" She nods. "It's your own fault Ruby, I've told you before." I nod. "I have to go meet Casey. I'll talk to you later." She nods at me and I walk out and towards the Diner, I see Casey and he smiles at me. "Hi Irene, can I get a coffee and some toast please." She nods. "No problem." I nod. "Thanks." I walk over to Casey and he gets up to kiss me. "Hey." I smile. "Hi, How are you?" He nods. "Good. I told Brax about Erica yesterday." I nod. "And?" He half nods. "He is going to speak to her." I smile. "Good." He nods and Irene brings over my coffee and toast. "Thanks Irene." She smiles and walks away. I take a piece of toast and pass the plate to Casey, he does the same. "Thanks." I nod. "How is revision going?" He nods. "Better." I smile. "I can help you with it after school if you want." He nods and looks at his watch. "Speaking of school, I better go."

Brax's POV:

I get into Angelo's and see Heath behind the bar. "no more interacting with the Florer's." He nods at me. Charlie comes in, in her uniform and stands in front of us. "He isn't going to press charges." I nod. "Thank god." She nods. "This should not have happened." I nod and she walks out angry. I clean glasses and try and think of what to do.

[7 Hours Later]

Charlie walks in and I walk around to her. I give her the flowers and take out a blue box. "It's not stolen." I say and give her the box. She opens it and looks at the silver bracelet with its multicoloured stones. "Each stone, is one of our birthstones; Mine, Yours, Erica, Ruby" I say, pointing to each one.

She smiles and kisses me. "It's gorgeous." She kisses me and I smile. "So I'm forgiven?" I ask her and she just stands there, trying to catch the clasp. "Want some help?" She gives me a look and does it herself. "See I can do it." I nod. "Yeah." I smile and lift some glasses. A voice comes over her radio. She looks at me. "Ok, i'm on my way." She says and I nod, I kiss her. "See you later." I say and she walks out. "Your whipped." I laugh at Heath. "Yeah, yeah." I say and put the glasses in the washer. I turn to him. "What's going on with Casey?" I ask him and he looks away. "He has been struggling at school." I nod for him to go on. "Erica has been talking him down and he is ready to give up." I look at him. "Give up on what?" He shrugs his shoulders. "School." I nod. "Erica has gave him a really tough time Brax. Casey doesn't even fight back with her anymore." I nod. "I'll see what I can do." I say to him. I walk out from behind the bar and go to lift more glasses. "Are you coming shooting tonight?" I shake my head. "Not tonight Heath. I'm going to go see Charlie after work- Erica isn't allowed to go." He nods at me and takes the glasses out of the washer.

Erica's POV:

I put on my jeans and my pink top. I walk into Heath's room and grab the keys from the floor of the wardrobe. I walk into the backroom and unlock the gun cupboard. I lift a shotgun and hold it up. I grab a box of bullets and lock the cupboard. I put the keys back and put the gun in my kit bag. Luke pulls up with Mark. I get in and kiss him. "You ready to go?" He nods at me. "Yeah." I say and jump in. We drive away and out of the town, towards the usual shooting ground.

Casey's POV:

I kiss Ruby. "Thanks for helping me." She nods. "No problem." I smile and kiss her again. "I have to go." I say and she walks me to the door. "I love you." I say and she smiles. "I love you to." I walk out and go home, being met in the driveway by Heath and Brax. "Hey." I say to them and Brax opens the door. "We need to have a talk about Erica." I shake my head. "No we don't" He raises his eyebrows at me and I get a glass from the cupboard. "And why's that?" I nod and lift the bottle of Orange concentrate from the fridge, turn the tap on to make sure the water is cold and look at him. "Because I don't care anymore. She thinks i'm stupid and lets face it, I am." I say to him and test the water, I pour some concentrate into the glass and hold it under the tap. I turn off the tap and he is chuckling to himself.

"You think you're stupid?" I shake my head. "Ehm." I say while drinking my juice. "No, I am stupid." He shakes his head. "Casey you are smart." I nod. "When your own family thinks you're stupid, you're stupid." I say and set my bad on the sofa, he follows me in while Heath walks to his room, probably sorting things out for him and the other Riverboys to go Pig Shooting later. "That's just Erica being mean." I shake my head. "I don't know why you are bothering. I don't care anymore Brax. I don't care about school, about work, about Erica, about Summer Bay, lets face it. If it wasn't for Ruby, you and Heath, I wouldn't be here." I say to him and set my glass on the table. I look up at him. "I'm sick of fighting, i'm sick of getting looks and having a reputation because i'm a Braxton from Mangrove River. I'm sick of sitting in class trying to read a textbook when the letters move on the page before turning into blurry squiggles. I am sick of fighting with Erica over the Florer's!" I say and Brax shakes his head. "I don't know what to do." Brax says and hangs his head in shame. I half smile. "It's not your fault. I' just tired of arguing." I say and with that Heath walks in, looking shocked, pretty pissed and a little scared all at once. "There is a shotgun missing." The three of us look at each other and run for the car.

Heath whirls through Summer Bay and towards the shooting ground. We pull up and see them setting up. Brax gets out, face like thunder and Heath is ready to punch someone. My lip just healed and I don't even want to fight. At this point, i'm over it. We walk up to them and Erica looks scared. "Dad." She says, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Get in the car." Braxs says in a low, blunt, very pissed off tone. She walks towards the car and Heath takes the gun off her, the only gun they have. Heath unloads it and gives me the gun. "Make sure tays in the car." I nod and Brax looks as if he is going to kill Mark and Luke. If he had this gun, he probably would. I run back up to the car and sit in the front. "Uncle Casey." I look at her. "I don't want you to talk to me." I say and text Ruby, telling her what is going on.

From: Ruby  
>Oh My Gosh, Are You Ok? I'm Here For You. Rxxx<p>

I smile at it and tell her i'm fine. Brax and Heath get in the car. Erica looks at Brax. "Daddy?" But he doesn't respond. Brax looks at me. "Any trouble?" I shake my head. "None." I say back and we drive back to the house. "Daddy?" She says again and he turns around and looks at her. "What do you have to say to cover yourself for this? We have all done stupid things, but this isn't even stupid. This is you turning on your family." She shakes her head. "I'm not turning on you!" She says to us and Brac looks at me. "Well you have basically been bullying Casey." I look down. "I don't even want to mention it." I say and get out. I give Heath the gun and walk towards the house. "What are you going to do?" Brax shouts at me. "I'm going to study, not that there is much point because i am so stupid." I say and look back at Erica. I here Brax mumur something to Erica and go inside, soon to be followed by Erica and Heath. "Where is Brax?" I ask Heath. "Away to meet Charlie." I nod and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let her get you down." I half nod-half shrug."I'm past it." I say and wash the dishes. "I'll do those." Erica says and I ignore her. Heath checks the freezer for food. "How bad did you leave them?" I ask him. Erica looks around and Heath smiles. "They'll Live, With a swollen lip, a couple of black eyes. They know to stay away." I nod. "They deserve worse?" Erica stands up. "Just because you don't like them, you think they should be in constant pain?" I look at Heath and he shakes his head. I nod and finish what I was doing.

**A/N: So At This Stage, Brax Has Told Charlie Everything About Casey And Erica**

Brax's POV:  
>I go to Charlie's and see her and Ruby sitting talking. "Can I come in?" Charlie turns around and nods. "We were, just discussing Erica and Casey." I nod and sit with them at the table. "They are getting worse." I say and Ruby nods at Charlie, she smiles a little and holds my hand. "If you want, and this is up to you and Casey. He can come and stay with us for a while." I look back at Charlie. "Are you sure?" She smiles and nods and so does Ruby. "I'll call Casey and get him to come a-" Ruby interupts us. "Hey case do you want to come around? Sure, great, see you in a few." We both look at her and burst out laughing. She smiles. "He can stay in the spare room and go see you guys when he wants. He can just have a breather, focus on his work." I nod. "That is amazing." I kiss Charlie and she smiles. Casey walks in and looks us. "Hey guys he says?" He smiles at Ruby. "Take a seat." I say and he looks slightly worried, i try not to laugh. "Is this an intervention?" We half smile at him and he holds Ruby's hand. "We have been talking." Charlie starts. "And we have decided." I say. "That if you want." Ruby says and he looks around at all of us. "You can come and stay with us for a while." Charlie says and his smile changes from a small move of the muscles in his mouth, to a grin going from ear to ear. "Just until things have cooled down at home and everything has been sorted out." He nods. "But we won't make you leave either Casey. When you are ready to come home, you can." Charlie says and he nods. Ruby smiles at him and I look from both of them to Charlie. "You know that you will be sleeping in your room, right Casey?" I say and they both nod. "I know." Casey says and we both get up. "We better get you home to pack." He kisses Casey and hugs Charlie. "Thank you, so much." She nods at him. "Your welcome." She says and I kiss her. "Thank you." She smiles. "No problem." We get in the car and start driving home.<p>

"Thanks Brax." Casey says. "I don't want you worrying about her. Ok? Just be a kid. Enjoy yourself, besides, I'll be around alot anyway." I say and he smiles again. "I don't know what else to say." He says and I smile, we get into the house and see Erica sitting, watching TV. I grab the remote and turn it off. "Go Pack Case." He nods and walks down his room. "Pack? What? Why?" He walks back up and Heath looks at us. "Casey is moving in with Charlie and Ruby for a while." Heath nods and half smiles at a grinning Casey, Erica looks both pissed off and sad at the same time. Casey walks back down his room and within an hour is finshed packing. He carries three full kitbags and a large box up, I help him with his stuff and put in the car. "See you later." He says to them and we get in the car. We get to Charlie's and carry his things in. "Thanks Charlie." I say to her before I leave. Casey smiles. "Bye." he says to me and I walk out.

s amazing andlented if you don'. We are actually going to celebrate my birthday together by going to his favourite


End file.
